The Saga of Seven Suns
by Vag
Summary: This story continues from the fourth book, scattered suns, The verdani finally rally their battleships and Basil is up to something sinister.....


* * *

The saga of seven suns

The verdani battleship loomed over Theroc like mighty gods looking down from heaven. These were the reinforcements that Beneto had spoken about and they were the only things that stood in the hydrogues' way.

Ever since the ships arrived, a new sense of hope and lease of life sprung up all over Theroc. Now they were able to destroy the hydrogues forever. Not so long ago the situation seemed bleak and hope, non-existent but with these new mammoth organic battleships, they finally stood a chance.

* * *

Green priest Napthali Khali looked to the sky in awe. The Verdani battleships were each two times larger than each of the EDF Juggernaughts and had massive protrusions at the front that vaguely resembled powerful guns. All around him the sentient world forest of Theroc chattered incessantly, inspired by the arrival of allies.

"Fellow Therons! These are our new allies. We now no longer have to fear the hydrogues. As representative of the world trees, I now declare war on the hydrogues. Together with our new allies we shall vanquish the hydrogues!" boomed Beneto in his rich and courage-inspiring voice.

All the Therons in the vicinity yelled a mighty roar of agreement. Suddenly the thousands of verdani battleships shuffled to expose a battleship on a colossal scale, one that dwarfed all the rest.

* * *

Basil Wenceslas glared angrily at the people in his board room before slamming down slamming down a file onto the earth-oak. If sold to the right hands, the ancient oak could fetch a price that was enough to buy an entire colony. Sturdy as it was, it gave a might creak.

"General, is this report true?" asked Basil in an angry voice that would have put an Admiral to shame.

"I'm afraid our intelligence is rather reliable, Basil." Replied General Kurt Lanyan in a cool, pacified voice.

"You realise the implications don't you, with their new navy, the Therons won't need our protection anymore, and they will stop sending us green priests." Glowered Basil.

Hansa was so large an empire that it was nigh impossible to rule without the use of green priests. Green priests could send messages to anywhere as long as there was a green priest on the other side and a worldforest treeling. Messages via worldforest were almost instantaneous whilst messages through normal methods took weeks even months to receive.

"So what do you suggest Basil? A full-scale war? That would stretch our resources far too thin considering the fact that we can barely hold off the hydrogues" replied General Kurt Lanyan.

"We could place trade restrictions on them like with the roamers to pressure them a little" suggested Admiral Lev Stromo from across the table.

"That would inevitably lead to a full-scale war and they might forge an alliance with the roamers if that occurs, not to mention the fact that we will probably lose to them with hydrogues wearing us down. No, we cannot handle war on two fronts" Basil said with a wry frown.

"No, we destroy the hydrogues first with the help of the verdani battleships then we turn on them and subjugate them into our empire. Then we shall destroy the roamers and finally we shall destroy the Illdirans too." Basil concurred with a cunning smile.

* * *

Everyone on Theroc shifted his/her gaze upwards towards the sky. There a cataclysmic occurrence was unfolding. It seemed the wentals, elemental beings based on water, had brought their "ships" too. They were not exactly ships but rather medium-sized comets that could smash into enemies.

It seemed for every verdani ship there was, there was also a wental ship. Then, it happened. The wentals' comets began fusing with the organic verdani ships. The joined to form even larger ships the comets melting into water which the verdani took in. The verdani ships then grew to triple their former size. The water of life was what the comets provided.

Every ship now had one frighteningly large cannon above the bow and multiple organic defenses around the hull. They also had many seed "dispensers" that also functioned as chain guns for point defense of the ships. The hull itself was heavily reinforced tree bark that was many times stronger than steel.

The sides of the ships were bristling with guns. There were also many "missile" pods along the sides that held extremely heavy and sharp wooden shards which could easily pierce the hull of an EDF ship like hot knife through butter.

All in all, the verdani/wental ships were foes not to be reckoned with by any standards. Even with all ships in their command, Beneto doubted the EDF could take Theroc. They had more ships then the EDF not to consider the fact that each ship was more than the match of an EDF Juggernaught class battleship.

Soon, it would be time.

Time for him to start his glorious crusade.


End file.
